


白包 Love Again (短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: Candy专系列 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Candy专系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794025
Kudos: 4
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 Love Again (短篇）

> 伪骨科/有肉
> 
> 糖果专系列

一人急忙忙地推开门， “ 老大，又有仓库被抄了。 ”

“ 边哥，因为暴乱很多递价乱了。 ”  坐在沙发角落捧着电脑的人带着哭腔。

边伯贤只是盯着电脑，不理会他们的话。

大概几分钟后，又有一人冲进来， “ 边哥东区仓库被爆了。 ”

边伯贤还是盯着那红绿交错的表。

所有人都当边伯贤在生气，不敢多说什么，只好干等着。

吴世勋走进办公室时就见这好笑的情况。

“ 怎么了。 ”

“ 勋哥，刚中南区和东区的仓库被爆了 …… 啊又有消息说东区的地下车库也被爆了 ……”

吴世勋无语地看向边伯贤，这人低头的方法也是别树一帜，那人发泄的方法更让人发指。

轻叹口气， “ 这星期地下所有交易暂停，只做明面上的。东南亚的线马上切断，联络全部销毁，西区的人马上撤离。 “

走到边伯贤旁，看了眼电脑， “ 中南区的先安抚好，东区的直接分散去新区，谁脸曝光的直接送走。 ”

挥了手让人都出去，然后狠狠地一拳砸在桌上。

“ 我说你们两个每次闹别扭能不能别赔上我们两方的人？ ”

边伯贤这时动了下手指，看准时机把所有都卖出，得到的盈利让他满意地点点头。

“ 他发泄够了就会停了，我干嘛要阻止他。 ”

“ 东区仓库还运作着最后一批枪支 ....”

“ 昨晚我当人转移到新区，今早送走了。 ” 边伯贤站起来伸了个懒腰，对高过自己半个头的吴世勋摸了摸头。

“ 都会帮哥哥分担了，我们世勋果然好好长大了呀～ ”

横了边伯贤一眼，吴世勋拍开他的手，正巧朴灿烈推门进来。

“ 朴检官，刚升职怎么有空过来玩？ ” 边伯贤见他的目光停在自己手上，恶作剧地往吴世勋背后摸了去。

“ 靠！ ” 吴世勋忍不住恶寒了下， “ 哥，金珉锡再炸的话我就要请他过来了。 ”

朴灿烈开口， “ 金珉锡打算扫了本店。 ”

边伯贤收起笑容，动到本店就万万不可了。

“ 欠你一次。 ” 拿起手机留下两人相对无语。

吴世勋把人推出去，关上了门， “ 哥欠你，不是我，所以你现在可以滚了。 ”

朴灿烈皱起眉头，拖着人往私人电梯走去。

边伯贤到达本店时，刚好碰上金珉锡。一身扫黄警服的金珉锡，面无表情地靠在警车上。

“ 金警官，这可不行啊。每次都想要动这里 ..... 小心你上头找你聊天。 ”

边伯贤把一个小东西塞进金珉锡胸前的口袋，又被拿出来丢回给他。

“ 闭嘴，我真要扫就不会只有一辆车了。 ”

边伯贤看看四周，的确不像有埋伏，抬头看了看，也不像以前那样空拍机守着。

“ 所以亲爱的，来找我要钱？ ” 语毕肚子被狠狠揍了一拳。

换了帽子把外套脱了丢进车里，让下属把车开走，金珉锡压低帽子走进店里，边伯贤紧跟着。

在 VIP 室，金珉锡一口接着一口地喝着酒。

边伯贤只是在一旁端着红酒，等他开口。

“ 不是让你把那批枪支就地销毁，为什么还要送出去！ ”

“ 这件事你怎么知道？ ” 边伯贤摇着红酒杯的手顿了下，更靠近金珉锡一些。

金珉锡再灌了口酒， “ 有内应。 ”

边伯贤面色冷了下来，同时也明白金珉锡的反常。

那内应被他处理掉，只为了帮他顺利出货。

非本意的，被他逼得插手他的事了。

金珉锡一直有底线，不上报到他那里的，他不会管。可是上报了他就会管，而且绩效都高。

黑白两道都怕了他。

但是，今天却跨过了自己的底线 ……

边伯贤觉得自己心很痛。

“ 珉锡，我 .....”

“ 送我回家。 ”  金珉锡最后一杯酒灌下去后，两眼无神地看向边伯贤。

边伯贤感觉心被整个揪着，呼吸困难。

回到家，金珉锡倒在沙发上一动也不动。

边伯贤倒了杯水，想给他喝一口，却被他压制在沙发上，马克杯落到地毯上。

“ 你为什么就那么可恶。 ” 金珉锡捏住他衣领，俯视着边伯贤。

“ 不可恶，怎么把你锁在身边。 ” 边伯贤扣住对方后脑勺，吻上那沾着酒味的唇。

金珉锡夺回主权，发狠地咬上边伯贤，一来一往的，唇摩擦得生疼。

边伯贤被撩得火上来，想一手探进金珉锡衣服里却被扣住，舌头发疼。

推开金珉锡，发现对方激动得两眼泛泪。

看得边伯贤浑身难受，不管生理或心理。

反身转换位置，边伯贤顺势撩起金珉锡的衣服，被金珉锡再次扣住。

“ 你休想动我 ..... 我们分 ....” 话还没说完，这次换边伯贤用力地堵住他双唇，发泄式的吻让两人越发觉得燥热。

趁着金珉锡分神，边伯贤把衣服撩到胸前，双手绕到对方身后，压低身子并把金珉锡抱向自己，利用姿势压制着对方。

金珉锡虽然情欲上来，但还是不肯轻易接受边伯贤的碰触。背后麻痒的感觉让他用力推开边伯贤，勾起腿想踢边伯贤，却被对方用腿压制。

别扭的姿势让两人肌肉开始酸疼，只是谁都不让步。

纠缠了好久，边伯贤才稍微放开金珉锡， “ 我们并没分手，你最好认清这点。 ”

抽离了手，撑起身子看着不正眼看他的金珉锡，还是心软了。

自己先招惹的他，又让对方踩断自己的底线，自己却还和他较劲儿不认输 ......

缓缓低下头，亲吻上那倔强的嘴角， “ 对不起。 ”

意料之中，金珉锡惊讶地看向他，满脸不相信。

“ 让你难过了，对不起。 ” 吻上对方微微张开的唇，边伯贤努力表达真心。

两人复杂的关系，本不应该有过多的接触，职业上的对立又鲜明。

但边伯贤还是想招惹这个异父异母的哥哥。那天看着他站在大堂，被父亲用鞭子狠狠抽了一顿，还是坚定地要脱离关系和改姓。

边伯贤忍不住心动。早早在道上混出一身酸臭的他，看着金珉锡就像看到偶像那样。

金珉锡对他没有防备心，对他的接触只当兄弟情，边伯贤也以为彼此只有兄弟情。

直到一次组里叛变，父亲意外身亡，自己躲警察时被金珉锡先找到。金珉锡把他带回家好好处理伤口，以他名义处理后事，还有安定好所有混乱的情况。

边伯贤这时明白了自己的感情。

崇拜，早就变质。

一天，趁着金珉锡给自己换药，边伯贤忍不住偷亲下对方，冲动地告白。

金珉锡只是愣了下，继续处理伤口，继续和之前一样的日常。

几个月后，边伯贤生日那天，金珉锡以亲吻作为回答。

长久以来，金珉锡也不过问他接手的事业，工作上也会避开他的事。

边伯贤也明白他的难处，所以在金珉锡管辖范围内，都不会安置任何地下工作。

例行扫除活动时，金珉锡都以仓库为目标，大仓库都是普通用途，并不会找出什么。

这是两人没说出口的默契。

金珉锡清楚感受到身上的人，多年的感情怎么可能不明白。

边伯贤人前一副大魔王，却只会在自己面前撒泼。但今晚他太难受了，坚持多年的底线，为了边伯贤他只能踩过去。

他无法看到边伯贤再次倒在血泊中。

他还记得，听闻父亲被杀害后，因为担心作为第一副手的边伯贤会不会有事。

一路寻找到边伯贤时，他一度不知道自己该怎么办。

父亲的消息都没能让他哭，毫无关系的弟弟浑身是血倒在自己怀里，金珉锡却哭了出来。

守护这唯一的家人，是他唯一能做的。

中间怎么变质的关系他也不在乎，他只想守护着边伯贤。

可是 ......

真的只能这样下去吗 ……

两人吻着吻着，嘴角都沾上了湿意。

“ 别说了 ......”  金珉锡双手抱上边伯贤，把人拉近自己，决定什么事都留到明天再说。

边伯贤顺着他，褪去两人的衣物，呼吸逐渐加重。

身体摩擦之间带来粘腻的快感，就算再熟悉彼此还是欲罢不能。

相互挑逗着彼此的敏感点，手指划过肌肤也能刺激全身的感官。

就快到顶时，边伯贤放开金珉锡，不知捣鼓了什么，回到身边时，金珉锡只感受到大腿间莫名的凉意。

他知道边伯贤不会让他受伤，紧闭眼睛感受着。

稍微分散的欢乐再次聚集到下身，金珉锡难受地伸出手，边伯贤意会，把他的手放到肩上，亲吻的同时把自己送入。

全心全意的交欢，纠缠的身子让两人意识越来越混沌，只想更贴近对方。

边伯贤每次都觉得，只有金珉锡能给他沉溺又无法自拔的体会。

或深或浅的抽动，他想让金珉锡忘掉今晚的难受。手指来回划过肌肤，耳边传来的低鸣表达着对方的喜欢。

越来越深的冲刺，金珉锡抓住枕头，太多的刺激让他快崩溃，边伯贤还不肯轻易地放过他。

吸咬金珉锡线条优美的肩膀，边伯贤把特殊润滑剂往两人的交接处倒了些。

随着摩擦，刺激越来越深。

“ 伯贤 ......”  每当金珉锡这样呼唤，边伯贤知道他快去了。

一阵过激的律动之后，两人四肢纠缠，不停地深呼吸。

余温犹存，边伯贤觉得自己似乎还不能平静下来，试着抽离却被金珉锡阻止。

金珉锡拉过他的手，十指紧扣，吻上他，舌头试探着。

边伯贤低下头，全然接受这份挑逗。

两人都没察觉到，落在地上的手机，震动了好久。


End file.
